Liam and Tabby (Liabby) Song Fluff
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: In a desperate attempt to get more attention toward this great-yet-not-so-popular, I had Liam and Tabby a bunch of songs. Honestly, it's a country farm boy with a British rocker, what's not to love? Song suggestions closed, thank you very much for the suggestions readers.
1. Old Town Road

**I do not own the Loud House or its characters. Lyrics written by Montero Hill, Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross, Billy Ray Cyrus, and Jocelyn Donald**

[Refrain: Liam]

Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more

(Tabby: _Kio, Kio_)

[Verse 1: Liam]

I got the horses in the back

Horse tack is attached

Hat is matte black

Got the boots that's black to match

Ridin' on a horse, ha You can whip your Porsche

I been in the valley You ain't been up off that porch, now

[Chorus: Tabby]

Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin'

[Verse 2: Liam]

Ridin' on a tractor Lean all in my bladder

Cheated on my baby You can go and ask her

My life is a movie Bull ridin' and boobies

Cowboy hat from Gucci

Wrangler on my booty

[Chorus: Both]

Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin'

[Refrain: Liam]

Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more

[Verse 3: Tabby]

Hat down, cross town, livin' like a rockstar Spent a lot of money on my brand new guitar

Baby's got a habit: diamond rings and Fendi sports bras

Ridin' down Rodeo in my Maserati sports car

Got no stress, I've been through all that I'm like a Marlboro Man so I kick on back

Wish I could roll on back to that old town road I wanna ride 'til I can't no more

[Outro: Both]

Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more


	2. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**I do not own the Loud House or its characters. Lyrics written by The Sherman Brothers and Anthony Drewe**

**Tabby:**

It's...

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious

If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious

**Liam and Tabby:**

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

**Liam:**

Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a fellah,

Ma pop pitched a fit with me and said I'd go to hellah

But now, I reckon I've got a word to fixin' muh ol' nose

**Liam and Tabby:**

The biggest word you (ya) ever heard and this is how it goes:

Oh!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious

If you (ya) say it loud enough, you'll (y'all) always sound precocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

**Tabby:**

He traveled all around the world and everywhere he went,

He'd use his word and all would say, "There goes a clever gent."

**Liam:**

When cows and herders pass by me 'round the crack of dawn

I say muh word and then they ask me out for grits to feed on

**Liam and Tabby:**

Oh!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious

If you (ya) say it loud enough, you'll (y'all) always sound precocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

**Tabby (spoken):**

You know, you can say it backwards, which is

Dociousaliexpilisticfragicalirupes

But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?

**Liam (spoken):**

Fo-wah sure.

**Tabby:**

So when the cat has got your tongue,

there's no need for dismay

Just summon up this word and then

you've got a lot to say

But better use it carefully

or it could change your life

**Liam:**

One night I told it to muh lady (Tabby),

And now ma girl's muh wife!

**Liam and Tabby:**

It's…

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!


	3. Country Roads, Take Me Home

**I do not own the Loud House or its characters. Lyrics written by John Denver, Bill Danoff, and Taffy Nivert**

**Liam:**

Almost heaven, West Virginia

Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River

Life is old there, older than the trees

Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze

**Liam and Tabby:**

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

**Liam:**

All my memories gather round her

Miner's lady, stranger to blue water

Dark and dusty, painted on the sky

Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye

**Liam and Tabby:**

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

**Tabby:**

I hear his voice, in the morning hour as he calls me

The radio reminds me of my home far away

And driving down the road I get a feeling

That I should have been home yesterday

**Liam and Tabby:**

Yesterday

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

Take me home, down country roads

Take me home, down country roads

**That's all I got thus far, let me know what other songs or stories I can tell with this Country Farm Boy and British Rocker**


	4. California Girls

**First requested song! Special thanks to Erich Zann III; who suggested a bunch of songs including this one, California Girls by The Beach Boys. BTW, thanks for all your reviews and song recommendations. I'll try my best to accommodate most if not all of them (unless they exceed the K plus limit).**

**Once again, I do not own the Loud House or its characters and these lyrics were originally written by Brian Wilson and Mike Love (say for a few words which were by me).**

**Liam:**

Well East coast girls are sweet

I really dig those styles they wear

And the Southern girls with the way they talk

They knock me out when I'm down there

The Mid-West farmer's daughters really make you feel alright

And the Northern girls with the way they kiss

They keep their boyfriends warm at night

I wish they all could be Great Britain girls

I wish they all could be Great Britain

I wish they all could be Great Britain girls

**Tabby:**

The West coast has the sunshine

And the boys all get so tanned

I dig a muscle pack on Hawaiian island blokes

By a palm tree in the sand

I been all around this great big world

And I seen all kinds of boys

Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back in the States

Back to the cutest boys in the world

I wish they all could be Royal Woods boys

I wish they all could be Royal Woods

I wish they all could be Royal Woods boys

**Both:**

I wish they all could be my kind of luvs

I wish they all could be my kind of luvs

I wish they all could be my kind of luvs

I wish they all could be my kind of luvs

I wish they all could be my kind of luvs

I wish they all could be my kind of luvs

I wish they all could be my kind of luvs


	5. Play the Game

**Thank you regamers10 for suggesting this song. Loud House characters do not belong to me. Lyrics originally written by Freddie Mercury. Ya-dee-ya-dee-ya, you know the drill by now.**

**Tabby:**  
Open up your mind and let me step inside  
Rest your weary head and let your heart decide  
It's so easy when you know the rulesbr  
It's so easy all you have to do  
Is fall in love  
Play the game  
Everybody play the game of love  
Ooh yeah

**Liam:**  
When you're feeling down and your resistance is low  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go  
This is your life  
Don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game - yeah  
Everybody play the game of love  
Ooh yeah

**Both:  
**My game of love has just begun  
Love runs from my head down to my toes  
My love is pumping through my veins  
Play the game  
Driving me insane  
Come come come come come play the game  
Play the game play the game play the game  
Play the game  
Everybody play the game of love  
This is your life, don't play hard to get  
t's a free free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game  
Yeah play the game of love  
Your life - don't play hard to get  
It's a free free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game yeah everybody play the game of love


	6. Rock Star

**Happy Independence Day to all my fellow Americans! The Loud House doth not belong to me. Most of the lyrics were written by Chad Kroeger, Ryan Peake, Mike Kroeger, and Daniel Adair**

It was an ordinary Saturday for Liam. He woke up to the sound of the rooster like every morn, got up, fed Virginia, ate some breakfast, and then headed out to hang with his lady friend Tabby. The farm boy met the brit a while ago at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. At the time, he was just covering for his buddy, Lincoln, but overtime Liam and Tabby seemed to hit it off.

Liam had reached the rocker's house in the knick of time. Tabby would always greet him on the front porch with a smile warmer than eggs on a skillet. However, today Tabby was discerned, down in the dumps. She just strummed her guitar tearfully; not even noticing the red head approaching her.

Liam noticed her concern straightaway. "Howdy, Tabby!"

Tabby stopped strumming and looked at the boy to briefly say, "Howdy."

"Ya ready to turn it up to 11," Liam asked beamingly. The girl didn't reply to the boy and just kept on fiddling with her instrument. With no answer to his question, Liam just sat right down next to his beloved. "What's the matter Tabbes?"

The black and purple haired girl sighed, "nothing, Liam. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"That I won't make it as a rockstar," she replied all the while strumming some chords very Nickelback-like.

"Course, y'all make it. You're a great musician, and an even greater friend."

"But what if it's not enough, Liam?"

"What're ya talkin' about?"

Tabby looked up squarely at Liam, "You don't bloody get it, do you?" However, before Liam could respond, Tabby started singing.

_I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out_

_Quite the way I want it to be_

Dumbfounded Liam didn't know what to say, "Tell me what you want, Tabbes." Before Liam knew it, he was thrust into a different location with Tabby. They were sitting on a bench in front of a giant bath tub.

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tub_

_Big enough for ten plus me_

"Well why in tarnation would you need that? What's happenin' here." The two were thrusted into a shopping mall but instead of cars on display, there were jet planes.

_I need a a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club_

_At thirty-seven thousand feet_

"Wait, how did we-" Without a moment's notice, Liam and his rocker gf were in a fancy bus going through Los Angeles.

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere with John (Lennon), Paul (McCartney),_

_And Ridley (Scott) is fine for me_

"Oh-ho! I get it," realized Liam. "This must be one of those crazy musical hallucinations Lincoln's sister was talkin' bout."

_I'm gonna trade this life_

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair_

_And change my name_

"What?" In an instant, Liam was transported to a stage where Tabby was preforming to a crowd of cheering people.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

_The luvs come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_Every boy comin' in with his bleach blond hair_

_And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

"Well, I ain't complainin'," said a now enthralled Liam. "I could get used to this." His excitement didn't last long though; some big black dressed men came up behind the two.

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_

_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_

_Sign a couple autographs_

_So I can eat my meals for free_

"Quesadilla?" Questioned one of the guards, holding the cheesy tortilla to Liam.

"No thanks, I just ate." At this point, whatever Tabby sung about turned into "reality" on stage.

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves_

_To blow my money for me_

"Huh? What am I doin' again?"

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Cuz, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

Intimidated, Liam just said, "ya sure ya wanna do drugs? They're pretty bad."

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors _(What?)

_Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser _(Now hang on!)

_Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs _(This ain't you!)

_Lip-sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

"TABBES!" Liam shouted so loud it stopped the ruckus music and brought them both to Tabby's front porch. "Listen to yaself. Y'all worried about not making it, but all this stuff you're singin' about is bad for you."

"But, Liam…"

"But nothin'! You can't just throw your live away."

"It's the only way luv." Tabby turned to him strumming and singin once more. "_Don't cha want me to be a big rockstar."_

"_But not at the expense of your mental scars,_" retorted Liam, placing his hands on her shoulders. "_The fame comes easy but the price ain't cheap. You're just overthinking in this hot heat. Hey, hey, dontcha give up who you are."_

As the brit finished playing the last few chords of the song, she considered her boy's words. She wanted to rock, more than anything in the world, but she didn't want to take it too far. Tabby forehead leaned against Liam's own once she stopped playing. Tears came down face as she pulled the boy into a hug.

"Ya right, Liam," she said. "I think I overdid it a little."

"Mmm-hmm, like a tractor that's overheated."

Tabby looked at her boyfriend and said, "I promise if I become a rock star, I wouldn't forget who I am."

"Glad ta hear that!" Liam smiled as the two shared a small yet passionate kiss.

**Boy that was fun to write! I promise the next song won't be as long as one though. I still hope you enjoyed that change in pace and as they say in the Black Spire Outpost, "May the spires keep you!"**


	7. Down with Disease

**Inspired by Julex93's Nurse series. Loud House characters are not mine. Lyrics written by Trey Anastasio and Tom Marshall.**

Liam was coughing and sneezing all morning. The downside to living on a farm is being exposed to plenty of things that could throw your immune system into panic. Liam definitely made the best of his time laying in bead for most of the day, but his efforts were futile.

He heard a knock on his door and saw his pop poking his head in.

"Hey kiddo," said Liam's dad. "How are yah feelin'?"

Liam replied, "fine *cough*, not getting any better though."

"Well you hang in there. Ya need anything?"

"No," said the youngin', "but I'll let ya know."

"Sounds sound." Dad started closing the door but then remembered, "oh, and ya got some friends here to visit."

"Good, thanks pop" Liam exclaimed as his dad left. A couple of minutes later, he saw his girlfriend Tabby poke her head into the room.

"Sup, luv," she said.

"Howdy Tabby. Fancy of you to come by."

"Much obliged. We got you a little get well soon present."

"We?"

Tabby opened the door to reveal her, Girl Jordan, and Stella all wearing nurse's outfits of their respective colors. Tabby had her guitar strapped around her neck as well

Liam smiled. "Well ain't this is a pleasant surprise."

"I was inspired when Luna and Sam did a similar thing with Lincoln when he was sick." Tabby begun strumming the first 30 seconds or so of Phish's Down with Disease.

"Don't worry, Liam," said Stella. "You'll be well under our care."

"Hope you're ready," Girl Jordan exclaimed.

"For what?" Asked Liam.

"Just be comfortable dude."

The girls began singing and dancing for the red head.

_Down with disease_

_Three weeks in my bed_

_Trying to stop these demons that keep dancing in my head_

_Down with disease_

_Up before the dawn  
A thousand barefoot children outside dancing on my lawn, and I keep_

_Waiting for the time when I can finally say_

_That this has all been wonderful but now I'm on my way_

_But when I think it's time to leave it all behind  
I try to find a way but there's nothing I can say to make it stop_

_Down with disease and the jungles in my mind_

_They're climbing up my waterfalls and swingin' on my vines_

_So I try to hear the music but I'm always losing time_

_'__Cause they're stepping on my rhythm and they're stealin' all my lines_

_Stealin' all my lines and I keep_

_Waiting for the time when I can finally say  
That this has all been wonderful but now I'm on my way_

_But when I think it's time to leave it all behind  
I try to find a way but there's nothing I can say to make it stop_

Liam almost couldn't believe it. Three lovely girls whom cared a lot for him wear performing for him so he'd feel better. He clapped for them and soon as they were done. "Mighty fine, gals! Might fine!"

"Aw, thanks," the three nurses exclaimed, coming together to hug the boy.

"We're here for you, Liam," the filipino said.

"Hope you're feeling better," the popular brunette exclaimed.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything luv," remarked the Rockin' brits.

"Thanks gals."

The girls walked out of the room; Tabby was the last to leave as she gave Liam a kiss or the forehead.

"Rock on, brah!"

"Will do." Liam was feeling much better now that he had three nurses tending to him. His disease was soon to be down.


	8. Jump Up, Super Star

**Additional words by Erich Zann III**

**Song requested by Geo Soul**

**Lyrics written by Rob Tunstall**

**Loud House owned by Nickelodeon**

**Let's go!**

"Hey Tabbes," Liam exclaimed. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure," Tabby said. "Whatcha got planned for t'day?"

"Oh, I was just playing with ma Nintendo switch."

"Sweet." Tabby was intrigued

"So, what game were ya playin'?" Tabby asked.

Christopher

"Mario Odyssey," Liam replied.

"Oh, what fun! I actually the theme song on guitar."

"Aw, awesome!" Liam said excitedly. "Hey, Tabbes! Can y'all teach me to play guitar?" He asked.

"Sure thang," complied Tabby. She gave her guitar to Liam and then moved behind.

Liam was flustered.

"So you hold it like this." The Brit showing the southern how to hold the strum the guitar.

She went through the chords and showed him how to play a song she knew he knew.

Jump Up Super Star

While they were singing and playing both of their cheeks were as red as a London bus full of pigs with a rash.

_Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?  
It's freedom like you never knew_

_Don't need bags, or a pass  
Say the word, I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you_

_Oh, we can zoom  
All the way to the moon  
From this great wide wacky world  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh yeah!_

_It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl_

_So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high)  
High up in the sky (High up in the sky)  
There's no power-up like dancing  
You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar)  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
Oh, let's do the odyssey_

_Odyssey, ya see! (×7)  
Odyssey, odyssey!_

Finally, Liam turned his head, cupped Tabby's cheek, and kissed her. Considering they were already in this position, he figured why not.

Tabby deepen their kiss by licking his lips. "Tastes like bacon," she thought.

"Tastes like strawberries," He thought.

The two pulled apart.

"Boy, howdy! That was awesome!" Liam said, a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Agreed," Tabby replied. "Now are ya gonn show me your Mario game."

"Can do!"


	9. Africa

**Lyrics by David Paich and Jeff Porcaro.  
The Loud House was created by Chris S.  
This song was suggested by Erich Zann III.**

It was Karaoke night at Royal Woods Elementary School and Liabby was there to sing a familiar meme tune.

**Liam**:  
I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in, 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"

**Both:  
**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (ooh, ooh)

**Tabby:  
**The wild dogs cry out in the night  
As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

**Both:  
**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (ooh, ooh)

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
(Liam: I bless the rain)  
I bless the rains down in Africa (Tabby: I bless the rain)  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa (Both: ah, gonna take the time)  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (ooh, ooh)

The two of them got a standing ovation

Writing stories for these songs is kinda hard. lol. I'll try harder next time.


	10. Jack and Diane

**Lyrics by John Mellencamp. The Loud House created by C. Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Liam:

Little ditty about Jack and Diane

Two American kids growin' up in the heartland

Jack, he's gonna be a football star

Diane's debutante backseat of Jacky's car

Tabby:

Suckin' on a chili dog outside the Tastee Freez

Diane's sittin' on Jacky's lap

He's got his hand between her knees  
Jacky say, "Hey Diane, lets run off behind a shady tree  
Dribble off those Bobby Brooks slacks

Let me do what I please"

And Jacky say

Both:

Oh yeah, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone  
Oh yeah say life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone  
They walk on

Liam:

Jacky sits back, collects his thoughts for the moment

Scratches his head and does his best James Dean

"Well then, there Diane, we ought to run off to the city"  
Diane says, "Baby, you ain't missin' nothing"  
But Jacky say

Both:

Oh yeah, life goes on

Long after the thrill of livin' is gone

Oh yeah say life goes on

Long after the thrill of livin' is gone

Tabby:

Gonna let it rock  
Let it roll  
Let the Bible belt come and save my soul  
Hold on to sixteen as long as you can  
Changes come around real soon  
Make us women and men

Both:

Oh yeah, life goes on

Long after the thrill of livin' is gone

Oh yeah say life goes on

Long after the thrill of livin' is gone

Little ditty about Jack and Diane

Two American kids doing the best they can


	11. Happy Together

**Lyrics by Alan Gordon and Garry Bonner, Loud House is a nicktoon along with Garfield as of August 9th 2019.**

The redhead farm boy knocked in the brit's door.

"'Ello there Liam," said a familiar voice.

"Howdy, Ruth! May I come in?"  
"Certainly," the older redhead said to the youngling. "You clean up nicely."

Liam was wearing a nice dress shirt and blue dress pants with a belt for his date.

"Thank you," Liam said, sitting on the couch. "We're going to Jean Jean's tanite."

"Sounds fun!"

After a few minutes, Tabby came down in a lovely cute light purple dress with matching lipstick. Her hair was better brushed than normal.

"I'm ready to trip a little light fantastic," she said.

"Boy Howdy," Liam remarked. The couple walked out the door.

"Have a good time you two," Ruth proclaimed. "Not too much fun though."

The rocker and the southern boy chatted as they walked to the restaurant.

"You look might fine my gal."

"Thank you, and you fancied yerself well."

"Thanks. Muh pa didn't raise me no pig. That's Virginia's spot."  
Tabby giggled. "You're so funny Liam."

Liam blushed "I appreciate that Tabby." He put his hand in hers.

They got to the restaurant and ate plenty at the buffet. Liam promised to go easy on the beans, if Tabby promised to go easy on the French bread and tea.

The two chatted up some more as they ate.

"So, I tried setting Lincoln up with one of my cousins and he ended up spoiling the darn movie for her."

"Big sad," Tabby said. "It's amazing 'ow many chicks Lincoln's been set up with."

"I know rite," Liam replied. "There's Ronnie Anne, you, Stella, Haiku, Paige, Cristina. I once called him the Girl Guru and got me a lady once for chocolate."

Tabby sipped her tea, "Well all ladies love chocolate. Whatever became of you and Karla."

"Ah, you don't wanna hear about that," the boy replied, bitting into his burrito. "I'm just happy together with you right now."

"Happy Together you say.." Tabby got a devilish grin on her lipsticked mouth. She saw the Mereachi band walk by and took notice of the stand in the middle of the restaurant. Lincoln had told her and Liam about how he and Ronnie Anne kissed the second time on that stand.

Liam took notice of her mind working and instantly knew what she was planning. "'cuse us gentlemen," he called.

The band took notice of him. "Musica?"

"Sí," Tabby said. "iE minor, par favor" She stood up from her seat and walked over to on Lincoln's stand as it were. The trio began playing a familiar tune.

She sung:

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the boy I love and hold him tight_

_So happy together_

Liam followed suit by standing up and harmonizing:

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together._

Both:

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

Liam stood with Tabby on the stand to sing

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

Both

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

(They danced along to this part, hand in hand)

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

They were joined by the band:

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_How is the weather_

_So happy together_

_We're happy together_

_So happy together_

_Happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

The whole restuarant begin singing, "_ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_" continually until the song's end.

The couple kissed atop the stand, to everyone's applause.

"I love yah Tabbes," Liam whispered.

"Love yah too," Tabby whispered back.


	12. That's All

**Song written by Phil Collins, Tony Banks, and Mike Rutherford. Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

**Based on RPs between me, Erich Zann II, and Ryan Mills-Manestar.**

Liam and Tabby were hanging out in his barn, strumming with their guitars. They enjoyed each other's company, maybe a bit too much. At one point, Liam's pig, Virginia started squealing at them.

"What is it girl?" Asked the redhead.

Virginia said nothing but did some punches and rolling around to indicate what she wanted.

"I reckon she wants tah wrestle with us."

Tabby looked up from her guitar. "Us?"

"I think so," the farmboy said. "Ya don't have to join if ya don't wanna though."

"I would love to," she said.

"Okay." The two got up and walked over to Virginia's pen.

"Fair warning, you might get mud on your clothes and such," remarked Liam.

Tabby looked at the mud with confidence saying "I can handle it."

"Forwha sure?"

"Yeah, these boots were getting old anyhow," she said, climbing over the fence and landing in the mud.

"Well, If ya say so." Liam climbed the fence as well and rang a bell and Virginia charges toward them. They charged at the pig as well, trying to push her down. Virginia pushed Liam away from her, looking at Tabby with a cold stare.

"'Ey," screamed the 11 year old. "I'm the one ya want! Come here ya fat ass!"

A donkey beside Liam looks appalled.

"Oh! Not you lawrence," he said. "Sorry 'bout that." The piggy charged at him, but he could withstand it. Liam proceeded to try to tip over Virginia.

Virginia squealed and bit at Liam, but Tabby throws some mud at the pig. This distracted the hog enough so that Liam could tip her over.

"Touchdown!" Liam was victorious thanks to his girlfriend.

"Gotcha!" She high fived him. "Good work, Liam."

"Same to you," he said.

Tabby smiled at the top of his head. "Ya got mud in yer hair."

"Eh, a little mud never hurt no one." Liam made a mud ball and tossed it in her face. While he laughs, tabby returns the favor and throws mud into his. "Ey, mah mouth was open!"

Tabby just laughs

"This is funny, huh?" Liam pinned her down and kissed her tenderly.

"Plah," she exclaimed. "Now I got mud in mah mouth."

"Sharing is caring," Liam laughed. Tabby chuckled along with him. She turned them both so that she was on top. The brit kissed his lips, slapping the mud to the tune of "That's All" by Genesis. When she parted her lips from his, she began singing:

_Just as I thought it was going alright_

_I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

Liam decided to join her:

_I could say day, you'd say night_

_Tell me it's black when I know that it's white_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

Tabby continued:

_I could leave but I won't go_

_Though my heart might tell me so_

_I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

_So why does it always seem to be_

_Me looking at you, you looking at me_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

They sung together, rolling around in the mud.

_Turning me on, turning me off_

_Making me feel like I want too much_

_Living with you's just putting me through it all of the time_

_Running around, staying out all night_

_Taking it all instead of taking one bite_

_Living with you's just putting me through it all of the time_

_I could leave but I won't go_

_It'd be easier I know_

_I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

_But why does it always seem to be_

_Me looking at you, you looking at me_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

Tabby stopped them and had a little solo

_Truth is I love you_

_More that I wanted to_

_There's no point in trying to pretend_

_There's been no-one who_

_Makes me feel like you do_

_Say we'll be together till the end_

They began kissed each other passionately, Liam caressing her body. Meanwhile Tabby was kissing his throat, feeling a rumbling groan come up from his chest.

The redhead felt up her body, particularly her back side and bum, while her hands moving down to his hips and thighs. Liam started feeling her mud soaked legs as they began singing again:

_I could leave but I won't go_

_It'd be easier I know_

_I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

_But why does it always seem to be_

_Me looking at you, you looking at me_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_Just as I thought it was going alright_

_I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_I could say day, you'd say night_

_Tell me it's black when I know that it's white_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all - that's all_

They stopped singing now. By this point they were both cover in brown wet dirt in a pig pen.

"Blimey you're right, a little mud never hurt anybody."

"See?" The redhead said. "I think ya look better that way to be honest."

"Aww! You're sweet," she exclaimed.

"Much obliged," the southern boy said. "Yah know I got a thing for British rockers with purple hair streaks and mud in her hair."

"That's wonderful and AYE got a thing for redhead farm boys with a southern accent who sings songs with me."

Liam smiles, "Come here ewe." He kissed her some more and she kissed him as well.

Meanwhile Lawrence the donkey was smirking at Virginia, must to her disgust and punching reflexes.


	13. Don't Stop Believing

**Sorry this took long to come out. I have 0 excuses.**

**Chapter request by burtonfan422.**

**Characters owned by Nickelodeon and Viacom, not me.**

**Lyrics written by Steve Perry, Jonathan Cain, and Neal Schon.**

Tabby: Just a city girl

Livin' in a rockin' world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Liam: Just a country boy

Born and raised round Illinois

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Tabby: A singer in a smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on, and on, and on

Both: Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Liam: Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the tire just one more time

Tabby: Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on, and on, and on

Both: Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people


	14. Finale: Wish You Were Here

**Stay tuned at the end for some additional notes.**

**I do not own the Loud House or its characters.**

**Song originally written by Brandon Boyd, Mike Einziger, Alex Katunich, Chris Kilmore, and José Pasillas**

**Song request by samuelfiction**

**Co-Written by Erich Zann III**

* * *

It was years later.

Tabby was having the time of her life, she was a groupie in Luna's band, traveling the world, and even singing a bit. Luna said she liked Tabby's accent. It added a certain Je ne sais quoi to the music.

The pink and black haired young woman of 21 was having the time of her life. However, the Brit felt as though something was off about her life.

She missed Liam. It just wasn't the same if he wasn't there to share her success with her.

Meanwhile in America, Liam too was feeling down.

He missed Tabby. He knew that she was living her dream and he was happy for her. But he wanted to see her. He struggled with the desire to at least call her.

"Please pick up, babe," Liam said softly as the phone rang.

"Ello?" Tabby asked.

"Hey tabby," Liam responded

"Liam!" Tabby said, surprised that he'd called. She'd just been thinking about him.

"I miss you. How is the farm going?" She asked.

"Goin' great," Liam said. "Virginia had just had her fifth piglet."

"Wow! That's great!"

"How's the music tour going?" Liam asked.

"Great," said tabby. "Luna and Sam got engaged on stage and everything."

"Wow. That's great!" Liam said excitedly. "When's the weddin'?"

"Hopefully after the tour," said Tabby.

"Cool." Liam said. "Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah. Me too." Tabby said.

Tabby almost didn't wanna hang up. The two just sat in silence until Liam broke it. "_I dig my toes into the sand. The Ocean looks like a thousand diamonds Strewn across a blue blanket. I lean against the wind Pretend that I am weightless And in this moment I am happy happy_"

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

Tabby felt tears filling her eyes. She didn't realize just how much she missed Liam until they were apart.

She started singing along to the song. "_I lay my head onto the sand The sky resembles a backlit canopy With holes punched in it._

_I'm counting UFOs I signal them with my lighter And in this moment I am happy happy._"

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here_

_The worlds' a roller coaster_

_And I am not strapped in_

_Maybe I should hold with care_

_But my hands are busy in the air saying_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here_

They finished the song together, smiling as they stopped singing.

"I love you, mate," Tabby said tearfully

"I love you too, Tabs." Liam said. "See ya soon."

"You have no idea," tabby said.

"I-no... I guess I don't." Liam sighed.

"See ya, dude," said Tabby, hanging up

Liam smiled, wishing they didn't have to hang up.

He went to sleep for the night, pondering what tabby meant by him having no idea.

They would find out soon, that Moon Unit was coming to Royal Woods.

* * *

**Melancholy yet heart warming ending. Sad to say I am retiring this story. I knew I'd have to end it on a strong note. Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for your kind reviews, follows, and favorites. Live Life Loud!**


End file.
